


Left On The Sidelines.

by smokeynights



Series: Shuffle Challenge. [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Shuffle Challenge, but maybe he's not, i only had 3 minutes and 32 seconds, luke is completely oblivious, mikey is hopelessly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeynights/pseuds/smokeynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is hopelessly in love with Luke and Luke is completely obvlivious. Except, maybe, he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left On The Sidelines.

**Author's Note:**

> this is what three days of hardly any sleep and countless fizzy drinks gets you, kids.
> 
> Inspired by the song Why Don't You Love Me? by Hot Chelle Rae ft. Demi Lovato.

 

"You've got to tell him, Mikey. He deserves to know."

"It'll ruin everything, Cal. He doesn't like me like that."

"You never know unless you try," Ashtoin pointed out.

Michael rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his lilac coloured hair in frustration. For the past year, Michael Clifford has been hopelessly in love with his band member and best friend, Luke Hemmings - who is completely oblivious to it all. Ashton and Calum caught on pretty quick, though, and have been trying to get Michael to muster up the courage to talk to Luke about it ever since they found out.

"I appreciate it and everything, guys, I really do. But please just drop it. It's hopeless."

The two boys opened their mouths to argue, but another voice cut them off before either of them could speak.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

**Author's Note:**

> this is a big awkward bundle of nope and i'm sorry.


End file.
